Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода
Обсуждение спорных моментов Анонимы утверждают, что фраза «'поневоле затоскуешь по ядерной зиме'» является речевой ошибкой: ядерной зимы не было, а значит, мол, тосковать по ней невозможно. Может ли кто-нибудь подтвердить или опровергнуть это? И является ли ошибкой устоявшийся перевод «'ghoul'» как «'гуль'» (а не «мертвяк», «упырь» и тому подобные характеристики внешнего вида мутантов)? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:09, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Никогда не был в весенней Исландии, когда прилетевшие утки-мандаринки садятся на ветки редких деревьев, но тоскуюуууу…. :) : С гулем тоже всё вполне ясно — не упырь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Была она (ядерная зима) или не было её — не знаю, но фразу: «''Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter''» в исполнении разных безымянных бойцов и рейнджеров НКР, слышал неоднократно. Что касается гулей, то такой перевод слова ghoul, если верить Google-переводчику, тоже вполне имеет место быть, так что, наверное, ошибкой не является. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: А откуда взялась информация, что ядерной зимы не было? Потому как во вступительном ролике Fallout 2, например, наоборот, практически прямым текстом говорится о длительной ядерной ночи: «На планете воцарились тьма и тишина… И так продолжалось много лет». Это не только не противоречит ядерной зиме, но и подразумевает её. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 15:34, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Обсуждалось в Библии 8. В интро скорее говорится о совокупности всех последствий, чем именно о darkness. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 19, 2012 (UTC) Часть работы за нас сделал Луркмор Несколько ляпов из Fallout 1 — проверил бы кто. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:56, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Так проверено уже, как написано, так и есть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:46, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Тоже посмотрел. Битье (наверное, правильно Битьё) меня совершенно не расстроило.)) Lash можно перевести как удар плетью, Lasher — соответствующая производная. Как было перевести — плеткун-секун-выпорун-отдерун?) В диалоге есть строки «Классный у тебя жезл! Это из-за него тебя прозвали Лэшером?» (Фаргус, наверное), так что есть конкретная завязка на его кнутоплёткожезл. Ну, не самое прекрасное имя, возможно.)) Но зато по смыслу увязка есть. И слово русское такое имеется, кстати. Честно говоря, я думал, что всё гораздо ужастшнее, и теперь сомневаюсь, ляп ли это вообще? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: К сожалению, сложно сказать Битье он или Битьё в первых частях не приняты были диарезисы. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:35, декабря 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Грамота.ру говорит, что таки Битьё. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:07, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Битьё, да как процесс. А как имя собственное, не факт. Хотя да, скорее всего он именно Битьё. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:25, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Давайте тогда решим: покажем именем его наклонности (Бить'ё') или оставим налёт французской аристократичности (Бить'е ', шевалье etc). Korney San (обсуждение) 06:02, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Посмотрел английскую статью. Конкретно этим персонажем можно гордиться — «задницы одина» сгенерировали перевод, сохранивший весьма пикантный каламбур из оригинала, так что Лэшера АКА Битьё можно смел вычёркивать из данного списка. Что я и сделал. А Лурк в данном конкретном случае сфейлил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:12, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Господа… Давайте начала будем все неоднозначные версии заносить сюда и обсуждать, а потом уж вставлять в статью. Нет вопросов по нарезному оружию, Тоширо/Тосиро Каго и Кассиди/Кэссиди, Оружейным складам и т. п. — это явные и легко доказываемые ошибки. В то же время: * Различные варианты транскрипции, не влияющие на передаваемую информацию или какие-то отсылки — это просто допустимые варианты, так как единых всемирно-галактических правил нет (или дайте на них ссылку). В этом смысле Шарона/Сарона — не ляп. Более того, сама роза — сто раз не роза, а шафран, гибискус, зверобой и прочие тюльпаны в ста различных версиях Библий, Талмудов и БСЭ. И первую ошибку сделал ещё Аквила, который облажался при переводе Библии на греческий. Долина, в которой рос этот репей, ставший в Европе символом любви, у нас известна как Шарон. Если не будет возражений, этот пункт можно убрать. * Монтировка — нелишне будет прочесть статью про неё. И пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть. * Са'р'сапарилла/Саспарилла — в англовики написано про два исторических компонента «корневого пива»: северо-американский [[wikipedia:ru:Сассафрас|'сасса'фрас]] (основа) и лекарственный смилакс, он же сассапариль или сарсапарель (один из компонентов). В итоге слияния слов образовалось неформальное название Sasparilly. Для тех, кто не верит тлетворному Западу, есть ссылка на произношение. Так что тоже к удалению, полагаю. И просьба такая ко всем нам: при вписывании пункта не забывать давать ссылки на подробное объяснение, если таковое есть в самих статья. Например, по алгоритму Эвклида можно дать такую. Для тех, кто недавно в Убежище — пишется так: Бла-бла-бла или конкретно по Эвклиду: такую --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :: С монтировкой вообще смешно получилось — там же явно «фомка» видна. И кстати, включив СПГС, я нашёл вариант, заставивший неизвестного локализатора перевести Thuy Dang как Фу Дер Мо. «Dango» — искажённое японское «помёт». Далее, думаю, понятно. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: По поводу Сансет Сарсапариллы. Мне кажется, что в данном случае название напитка и корпорации должно транскрибироваться без изменений и не должно переводиться. Мы же не переводим и не сокращаем, как нам вздумается, название напитка, к примеру, Маунтин Дью. Или там СевенАп. Лично я вообще против перевода Нюка-Колы как Ядер-Колы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 14:40, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Выше есть ссылка именно на транскрипцию. Sarsaparilla [Sæspərɪlə], где æ'' произносится как краткое ''a в bad, или [Sɑːspəˈrilə], где ɑː произносится как a'' в ''father. О переводе речи нет--FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Про монтировку-гвоздодёр-лом-фомку ещё раз: фомка — это монтировка на фене. У нас что ли криминальная энциклопедия? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:08, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Название напитка произносится всеми персонажами как «саспарилла». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:20, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Речь не о персонажах — они говорят словами локализаторов, что логично :) — а об ошибочном/правильном переводе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: И ещё раз о монтировке. Настоящщая монтировка — в Fallout 3. Так то. --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:53, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Максон-Мэксон Сталкиваюсь с разночтением первой гласной æ как А'' и ''Э в разных играх. Причём Э'' появилась c ''FO3. Точнее, появилась история всей семьи в специальном именном терминале в Цитадели. Из «новых» членов семьи там упомянуты: * Джонатан и Джессика Мэксон, а также их сын оруженосец Мэксон. * Мэксон Второй (он же есть в [[Библия Fallout 6#Гадюки|Библии Fallout]]). * Джереми Мэксон — человек из VB. Они законно названы в статьях как М'э'ксоны. Но Джон Мэксон и Роджер Мэксон в первом Fallout локализованы как М'а'ксон. Занёс бы это в ошибки (сам факт несовпадения). А Джона ещё и переименовал бы так, как в игре. С переименованием Роджера сложнее — он упоминается и в FO1, и в FO3. А что с ними в FNV? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) : Использовал поиск текста GECK для FNV. «Максон» — 0 результатов, «Мэксон» — 4 результата. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 16:30, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Таки что же делать будем? Особенно с Роджером. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:56, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) Теперь с шаблоном Вот: . Для разметки попавших «в опалу» статей. Описание там же. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:38, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Лаура/Лора Подскажите, пожалуйста, в чём ошиблась Википедия, предложив в статье о практической транскрипции передавать au как «о» или «ау»? И почему в Википедии, например, статья Лаура имеет английское зеркало Laura? Или почему «столь любимый мной Мюллер» (а равно и lingvo) дают варианты Лора и Лаура как равнозначные, а Виктор Вебер выбирает Лауру? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:47, марта 21, 2013 (UTC) : Тут тоже самое что и в Херберт\Герберт и Ватсон\Уотсон. Различные варианты перевода. Ошибки нет. (А название книги как «Наши крошки: Всё о педиатрии» перевела 1С.) --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:45, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Допустим. Почему там нет хотя бы одного примера на «ау» ? А основной вариант произношения именно «о». К слову, Лингво на первое место ставит именно Лору. Да и если пощёлкать в том же Лингво слова, начинающиеся на «lau-» (хотя бы), везде увидите «о». А в статье с именем прямо указано, что «Лаура» — латынь. Ме же переводим с английского. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вопрос как раз не в том, что все слова на lingvo видны с «о», а в том, о чём выше написал Silvold 432. И никакого «основного» варианта в статье нет. Ну и про латынь — там указано происхождение имени, не более. Латинское оно как для нас, так и для англичан, статья которых Laura соответствует нашей Лаура. Просто варианты передачи, не ошибка. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вы меня убедили, убираю. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:50, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) Строки и кружки # Предлагаю удалить из статьи моменты, связанные с некорректным переводом цитат, диалогов и тому подобного, так как ошибок такого типа во всех играх, думается, предостаточно, и описать их все здесь не будет никакой возможности. # Насчет Кружка. Мне кажется, что дело здесь не в подмене смыслов при омоформном переводе. Просто локализаторы (в кои-то веки) решили творчески подойти к переводу и дать роботу имя, соответствующее мужскому варианту слова "Кружка". Кружок - не потому, что круглый, а примерно как Евгения -> Евгений. Возможно, больше ему бы подошло бы что-нибудь вроде "Кру жек", на чешский лад. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:36, мая 25, 2013 (UTC) Большая бутылка виски Наверное многие обращали внимание, что «бутылка виски», а виски-то и нет. «Large whiskey bottle» — дословно что-то вроде «Большая „височная“ (по аналогии с „водочная“) бутылка» — должно было быть переведено как «Большая бутылка из-под виски», а не «Большая бутылка виски». С уважением --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:21, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) : "The large whiskey bottle" так и переводится — Большая бутылка виски. Видимо 1С решил уже "тупо" перевести название, а не понимать смысл. КиВ :) 08:36, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Это точно. Жаль что они не перевели «Empty whiskey bottle» как «Пустая бутылка виски». --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:58, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ох уж эти 1С (((: КиВ :) 09:25, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Эксперименты по лоботомированию Написание слова «имплантат» как «имплантант» или «имплант» неверно. Что же мы видим: # NcCorBro.msg, 315 строка: «Все было намного лучше во времена имплантантов…»; # Locale 0.bos, где-то там где Дос: «Благодаря улучшенному зрению и хирургическим имплантантам на руках из него вышел превосходный снайпер…»; # Fcdrfung.msg: всё в имплантах, начиная с 206 строки; # Запись экспериментов с ВРЭ, Запись 9 ноября 2075: «Половина объектов были снабжены имплантами для фиксирования электроэнцефалограммы до и после заражения…»; # Описание способности «Киборг»; # Бронеимплант Феникс. Второе: какое слово должно быть в словосочетании «Эксперименты по … людей»? Лоботомии? Лоботомизации? Лоботомированию? Вот здесь →. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 16:19, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) : 1) Вполне достойное дополнение для ошибок перевода. (со ссылкой на gramota.ru) : 2) «эксперименты на людях с применением лоботомии.» ??? : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 02:43, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Случай с лоботомией аналогичен гастроскопии и т. п.: не говорят же гастроскопизация или гастроскопирование. Просто эксперименты по лоботомии людей. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:54, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) :: "Имплант"-ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ вариант слова "Имплантат" т.к. является прямой калькой с оригинала(анг."implant"), более котроткий и броее просто выговариваемый(в силу последних двух пунктов-более распространеный).Предвещая "аргументацию"-"официальный" русский язык плохо оптимизирован в плане правил.Их тупо слишком много для средства передачи информации, чем он и является.Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger (обсуждение) 12:51, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) Непонятные моменты # В FT глав. злодея в оригинале зовут "The Calculator" что можно переводить как Вычислитель или Калькулятор, какой вариант будет правильней? (имеется ввиду по смыслу). # Спец. встреча L33-сты в FT имена персонажей там должны писаться литспиком как в оригинале не так ли? # Или напарники в том же FT, "Farsight (Глазастик)" "Malice (Злоба)" "Rusty (Рыжик)" "Stumpy (Громила)" и "Stitch (Док)" (и это еще не все) это же клички и они же (поправьте если не прав) переводится недолжны. # И мне непонятно как записывается правильно слово "Raiders" как Рейдеры или Налетчики? # В F:NV латинские имена солдат легиона цезаря как правильно переводить? (например в оригинале "Legate Lanius" как переводить Ланий или Ланиус?) --95.159.179.63 15:18, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) :# В Убежище принято использовать имена (и пр.) из официальной локализации «1С», следовательно Калькулятор. Если судить по изображению, то приходится сильно себя убеждать, что такие уж калькуляторы были в мире Follout… :# В статье про встречу их так и называют, нет? :# См. п. 1. :# Зависит от игры. В Fallout 3 это рейдеры в соответствии с всё тем же п. 1., в классических — вроде бы налётчики, но лучше дождаться ответа специалистов по этим играм. :# См. тут (Гай Магнус). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:48, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: По п.4: Fallout - налётчики (но метка карты "Рейдеры"), Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics - налётчики. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:53, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Huh в переоде 1С неправильно переводится междометие Uh или Huh. Должно быть не "Ух", как везде в 1С текстах, а в зависимости от контекста -- "Ээ" (опешил на секунду), "Эй" (обращение), "Хмм" (задумался) или "Ну" (слово-сорняк). : http://www.lingvo-online.ru/ru/Translate/en-ru/huh : http://www.urbanenglish.org/terms/definition.php?term=uh+huh : Huh! — Ха! Uh! — Мм! (PROMT) : Huh! — Да! Uh! — Ух! (Bing) : huh interj. 1) ха! (выражает презрение, удивление и т. п.) 2) а?, что? (Мюллер) : И так ещё примерно сто вариантов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, октября 14, 2013 (UTC) Пластиковая взрывчатка Пластиковая взрывчатка и соответствующие статьи по играм. Должно быть Пластичное взрывчатое вещество или Пластичная взрывчатка. Хотя многие словари переводят как Пластиковая. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 12:19, июля 2, 2015 (UTC) : В армейском лексиконе употребляется слово «пластичная», что является правильным определением. В части, где мне довелось нести службу, инструктор орал трёхэтажным матом за слово «пластиковая»... Вместе с тем, учитывая что эта ошибка повторяется в играх серии, предлагаю в этой статье сделать подраздел Ошибки перевода в серии игр Fallout . --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:31, июля 2, 2015 (UTC) :: И заодно Пластит (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) - это перевод от локализатора? («Пластит» — зарегистрированная торговая марка нескольких продуктов (например, акриловый клей для керамической плитки «Plastit»® израильской фирмы «Termokir», пластиковые шурупы «Plastite»® фирмы «Research Engineering & Manufacturing Inc.» (REMIC) из США).) Ustas014 (обсуждение) 09:32, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) : Ну в оригинале оно должно быть «пластичной взрывчаткой». Поглядим что думают другие. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:18, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) Модификация исправляющая ошибки Не знаю можно или нет тут писать об этом. Но, не было ли идеи создать небольшой мод-патч, исправляющий все те ошибки, описанные и замеченные участниками Убежища на этой странице? Например для игр FO3 и FNV. ← Alex Great обсуждение/википедия? 09:15, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) : Может и была, только судя по тому что эти ошибки никто так и не исправил в модах, этого не было сделано.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:43, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать такую пользовательскую модификацию? Или делать это для игр 8-летней давности уже не актуально? ← Alex Great обсуждение/википедия? 04:49, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Актуально, ещё как будет, особенно если им заинтересуется фанаты, которые придерживаются грамотности (ну может 22-23 человека найдётся от силы). В случае создания мода это не будет замороченым занятием, просто проставлять более правильные варианты поверх неправильных названий. Короче: делать — просто, необходимость — практически нет.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:46, декабря 19, 2015 (UTC) 5,56-ые То, что перевелось 1С как 5,56-мм патрон со знаком тире считаю не очень грамотным, в особенности когда приводят зарубежные образцы. "5,56мм" приводился в военной литературе и многочисленных источниках как 5,56мм (сокращённой формой пули 5,56 × 45) со слитными цифрами и буквами, что по сути правильно, ибо европейцы сами так же сокращают. Что касается корректировки в названии, то считаю, что тире нужно убрать и правильно переведённым названием можно считать 5,56мм патрон. Причём вариант из 4-ки судя по заглавной букве должен зваться, наверно, как 5,56мм Патрон.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:30, марта 15, 2016 (UTC) : Согласно правилам порядковые числительные пишутся через дефис. Т.е. "Патрон калибра 5,56 мм", но "5,56-миллиметровый патрон". Вариант с большой буквой грамматически неверен в русском. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:49, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Действительно, что-то я и забыл про это правило.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:13, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) : Они ведь не перевели это как «5,56 мм граната», они перевели это как патрон, чем он и является, а порядок написания — не является ошибкой перевода и не подлежит публикации в этой статье. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:21, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) Ошибки и «ошибки» Если я: *страдаю буквализмом и веду непримиримую борьбу с «смысловым переводом», «вольным переводом», «ассоциативным переводом» и прочими переводческими решениями, игнорирующими коммуникативно нерелевантные элементы оригинала; *требую, чтобы имена собственные, включая говорящие прозвища, клички животных и т.п. не переводились, а транскрибировались, потому что свято верую, что «имена собственные не переводятся»; *обнаружил в оригинале не поддающийся переводу момент (игра слов и тому подобное), сам не могу дать никакого более правильного и адекватного перевода на русский язык, но желаю оповестить всех о том, что официальный переводчик тоже не осилил; *узнал, что оригинальное название содержит отсылку к англоязычной культуре, непонятную русскоязычному игроку без моих распространенных разъяснений, и желаю такие разъяснения дать; *придумал более изящный и остроумный перевод по сравнению с официальным переводом, который сам по себе правилен, но не так элегантен, как мой; я должен выразить свое чрезвычайно ценное мнение где-нибудь в другом месте и не засорять этот список. Пожалуйста. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 12:17, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) : Это, простите, к чему? Трактовать как предложение к поправкам в Правила или как камень в чей-то огород? :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:25, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::И так, и этак. Это одна из самых неприятных для меня страниц современной вики. Я не хочу тыкать пальцем в конкретных участников (это и затруднительно, учитывая, сколько людей правило страницу), но ОШ в текущем виде переполнен не-ошибками, многие из которых основаны на ложных предпосылках. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 14:23, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: написано много имхо. по мне, так ошибки которые следует описывать- это те которые путают игрока, переведены вразрез с оригиналом, либо в том или ином виде прут перерек грамматики (склонение/наклонение/время и пр.)Heavenside (обсуждение) 12:33, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: У меня есть предложение относительно статьи: вычистить, повесить на неё замок и вносить правки после обсуждения админами. Ну и в начале страницы описать что конкретно сюда вносится... И чем подробнее - тем лучше. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:03, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Зачем вешать замок? Принцип «добавлять только после обсуждения на странице обсуждения» достаточно хорош, просто его не очень-то соблюдают. Да и до того, как он был введен, в списке уже скопились сотни пунктов, которые никто не пытался обсуждать. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 15:32, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::: логично... некоторые ошибки настолько "некритичны", что огорчает- например Айронсайд, пропущена "с" вконце, что некритично, зато упрощено произношение... некоторые вещи в прямом переводе вообще звучат дико... если поставить задачу свалить сюда ВСЕ вольности перевода- у статьи будет запор. Heavenside (обсуждение) 15:17, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Да вот именно за тем что не соблюдается принцип... Это решило бы разом все проблемы. Но, повторюсь - это лишь предложение. Лично мне, порой интересно почитать всё что изложено в статье, пусть даже если я с чем-то не согласен. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:37, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Да просто почти половину можно снести/растащить по статьям- некоторые вещи не звучат нормально, у некоторых слишком большая длинна получается, а некоторые вещи впринципе нереально перевести так, чтоб никто не докопался ::::::: в чате впринципе могу продемонстрировать, чтоб не гадить тут ::::::: Heavenside (обсуждение) 15:50, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: "некоторые ошибки настолько "некритичны", что огорчает- например Айронсайд, пропущена "с" вконце, что некритично, зато упрощено произношение" - вы это серьёзно? Брать и просто опускать "ненужные", "некритичные" части слова просто для того, чтобы кому-то было удобнее произносить? Давайте вообще тогда вообще любые слова коверкать по своему усмотрению, если такие коверканья будут "некритичными". Таким макаром мы вернёмся к тёмным векам, когда арабы из-за того, что им, видите ли, неудобно произносить буквосочетание кс, называли Александра Македонского Искандером из-за более удобного для них буквосочетания ск. Правила языка и правила перевода пока никто, к счастью, не отменял. :::::::: Теперь - собственно по сабжу. Поскольку этот камень определённо и в мой огород тоже. Я, конечно, иняза в целом и факультетов перевода и переводоведения в частности не кончал, но и мне понятно, что, по аналогии с заголовком, есть вольный перевод, а есть "вольный перевод". (Ну и остальные варианты таким же образом). Не считаю, что перевод выигрывает, когда локализатором допускаются вольности (по крайней мере по отношению к локализаторам серии Fallout). Не считаю, что буквализм - это всегда плохо. :::::::: По остальным пунктам ненумерованного списка согласен. Согласен и с тем, что моменты, которые планируется добавить в статью, должны обсуждаться. (Хотя, каюсь, и сам забываю об этом правиле) Однако считаю, что очевидные ошибки не требуют предварительного обсуждения. :::::::: P.S. Хотелось бы узнать, что это за "ложные предпосылки", ну и пример-другой для наглядности. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 16:47, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Буквализм — это плохо, когда переводчик пытается передать формальные компоненты слова или словосочетания в ущерб смыслу и нормам языка, на который переводит. Таких примеров настоящих ошибок в списке хватает, но применительно к нашим не-ошибкам и их «разоблачениям» проблема в том, что разоблачающий «ошибку» участник концентрируется не на тех компонентах, которые важны для решения практической задачи перевода, а на вторичных и незначимых, например, грамматических категориях или основном словарном значении. ::::::::: Вёрткость (англ. Dodger) — некорректный перевод, так как dodger характеризует человека (кто), а не явление (что). Более правильный перевод: «ловкач». ::::::::: Важно ли, чтобы перевод называл непременно человека, а не явление? Нет, потому что речь о названии способности, уменьшающей вероятность попадания в персонажа. С этой точки зрения «Вёрткость» соответствует решаемой задаче, и я вижу одну причину, по которой более очевидный «ловкач» — не лучшее решение: это слово означает хитрого, пронырливого, предприимчивого человека. ::::::::: Следопыт (Ranger) — неверный ассоциативный перевод, правильный — «рейнджер» (следопыт и рейнджер — не одно и то же). ::::::::: Насколько важна эта разница для данного перевода? Английское слово ranger означает «странник» (от глагола to range), «охотник», «лесник», «егерь», «конный полицейский», «солдат специального диверсионного подразделения, выученный действовать на пересеченной местности», в то время как русское (заимствованное) «рейнджер» гораздо уже и передает только два последних значения (и это можно прочитать по ссылкам). Функция этой способности — избегать нежелательного внимания при путешествии через пустошь, на картинке изображен стереотипный охотник в енотовой шапке. Справился переводчик, назвав способность «следопыт»? Вполне. Нужно использовать слово «рейнджер», коннотирующее с государственной службой и военными званиями? Здесь - незачем. Вот для рейнджеров НКР оно вполне себе на месте. ::::::::: Халявщик (''Fallout 3 и далее) или Хапуга (Fallout) ( ; a person who borrows from or lives off others, Oxford Dictionaries, букв. «человек, который занимает или живёт за счёт других»). Правильнее «Попрошайка» (от to scrounge — попрошайничать). 1C использует перевод по смыслу от to scrounge around.'' ::::::::: Насколько важно значение «попрошайничать» (т.е. просить милостыню) для перевода названия способности, позволяющей находить в ящиках больше патронов? Совершенно не важно. ::::::::: Под ложными предпосылками я подразумеваю установки типа «чем перевод дословнее, тем он лучше» или «имена собственные всегда транскрибируются». — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 19:42, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Фонетическая комбинация "дс" для русского языка ненормальна, там вообще отсылка к самому Конститушену(и место этому уточнению в статьях про капитана и Конститушен). Некоторые вещи дословно переводить не надо изза того, что при большой длинне шрифт мельчает (в идеале Missile launcher ''перевести бы как гранатомет- чтоб после модификаций шрифт был крупнее тараканьего глаза, то же самое с бутылками- спасибо долбаному пип-бою). Про патрон вообще атас- у них устоялось такое понимание bullet. "Зов свободы" достаточно нормально переведен- у нас же нет их заморочек, при которых есть разница (она есть, но чтоб ее выловить- надо именно сравнивать и понимать, что не так). "Бестеневая лампа" переведена сносно, единственный альтернативный вариант вижу- "открытая лампа", что одинаково не дословно. Насчет "Кованые"- ну не умеет движок склонять, беда-печаль... Про глюконафт инфа просится в свою статью- тут не может быть "правильного" перевода. :::::::: я не говорю, что содержимое "сжечь и взорвать", просто почистить от вещей, которые не являются ОШИБКАМИ. :::::::: Heavenside (обсуждение) 17:20, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: "Фонетическая комбинация "дс" для русского языка ненормальна''" - и что дальше? (Не говоря уже о том, что читается это не как "дс", а "тс" или вовсе "ц'"). Отбрасывать "ненормальные" буквы? При переводе имён собственных вообще могут нарушаться привычные нам правила (Ы в начале слова, например, или после Ж, Ч, Ш). Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 05:24, октября 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Там "имя собственное" вообще является кличкой и отсутствие "S" будет заметно только в англ версии и только тем кто вкурсе. Максимум как можно это назвать- 'опечатка. Можно тогда вообще докопаться- а что не перевели, как "броненосцы" или "храбрецы"? Оба варианта тоже теоретически вполне возможны. ::::::: Предлагаю это обсуждение свернуть, ибо оно не плодотворное. Ну или в чате продолжить если есть желание. ::::::: Heavenside (обсуждение) 05:44, октября 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Все ваши аргументы можно свести к следующему: "это некритично/незначительно, это мало кто заметит". Это не опечатка. Это ошибка, это вольность и отсебятина локализаторов, которые, подозреваю, руководствовались теми же субъективными аргументами, как и вы, а не ориентировались на правила перевода. :::::::: Вообще-то я считал, что если страница называется "Обсуждение чего-нибудь", то на ней и стоит обсуждать. Но в этот раз соглашусь с вами, обсуждение стоит заканчивать, так как оно неконструктивно. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:43, октября 10, 2016 (UTC) Стаканы Только сейчас узнал, что в оригинале — en:Drinking glass, а в версиях локализаторов (1 и 2) стакан оказался не питьевым, а стеклянным; а потом просто стаканом. Наверно, особой разницы и недоразумений не будет, если привести оба варианта перевода питьевой стакан и стакан для питья?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:03, декабря 4, 2016 (UTC) : Разные игры, разный перевод. В обоих случаях некорректный. --212.15.114.66 05:54, декабря 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Вроде один из администраторов в чате одобрил, едем дальше.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:11, декабря 9, 2016 (UTC) Прежде чем ставить двойку переводчику Май лабораториз или не Май Уодсворт: «''From the keen minds at Med-Tek, the My First Laboratory will instantly detoxify you…''» * My First Laboratory — довоенное название изделия, и в переводе никак не может быть «опущен момент с приобретением своей первой лаборатории главным героем», который родился через пару сотен лет после производства этой самой «My First». С таким же успехом можно привести довод: в названии предмета упущен момент продажи Мойрой своей первой лаборатории. Маленькая или First? * Начальная/первоначальная — мини/маленькая — в смысле неполная, урезанная версия намбер First. Лаборатория в игре действительно маленькая, дано описательное название объекта, что на ошибку не тянет. …или переводчик настолько непрофессионален, что путается в словах… лаборатория юного химика… Насчёт потери слова «''Моя''» и использования «совершенно постороннего» «''маленькая''». * По такому принципу на подходе в ОШ, например, книжка SPECIAL!, потомушто это вовсе не книжка, а обращение «''You’re''» — обособленный интонационно и грамматически самостоятельный компонент предложения или сложного синтаксического целого, служащий для обозначения лица или предмета, являющегося адресатом речи (уфф, не запомнил — скопипастил), как вещает учебник и Википедия. Налицо использование «совершенно постороннего» названия. * Нью-Йорк: New York City — потеря очень важного слова, обозначающего статус города, и использование совершенно постороннего дефиса (тут уже все скопом лингвисты-академики подкачали), и ваще врут разрабы — голландцы до сих пор обзывают город его первым названием — Новый Амстердам ) Дословный перевод фразы хорош для подстрочника, к литературной адаптации текста, даже «игрушечного», отношения не имеет. :Ок, принимаю. Ну, я это… не подумал объективно)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:32, февраля 19, 2018 (UTC) Реорганизация ОШ Решил немного разгрести Ошибки, так как страница сильно разрослась. После реорганизации все ошибки будут вынесены на отдельные подстраницы по играм. Кто за, кто против? --Anticube (обсуждение) 13:21, апреля 2, 2018 (UTC) : Если ещё страница обсуждения будет разделена и поедет следом — то определённо «За» :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:27, апреля 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Поддерживаю, так будет намного удобнее.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 14:21, апреля 2, 2018 (UTC) :::ИМХО ничего лучше и проще этих подстраниц нет. Насущная проблема для статей, где информации очень много. За.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:12, апреля 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::Логично. За. Jinau (обсуждение) 20:19, апреля 2, 2018 (UTC) Не ошибки: серия Fallout Я на свой страх и риск удалил из списка оставленных на странице ошибок «серии Fallout» не-ошибки — названия способностей Быстрое восстановление, Ванька-встанька, Вёрткость, Дуэлист, Кошачий глаз, Кровавая баня, Первопроходец, Приз!, Скорость восстановления, Следопыт, Смертельный удар, Халявщик. С моей точки зрения, эти переводы не ошибочны, переводчик справился с поставленной задачей, а вот предлагаемые «правильные» варианты нередко даже хуже «ошибочных». Я комментировал некоторые из этих замечаний выше. *«Ассоциативный» перевод не является заведомо ошибочным, а дословный — единственно верным. Всевозможные трансформации, опущения, дополнения, перестановки, замены — непременная часть арсенала инструментов переводчика. *Поскольку речь о названиях способностей, требовать обязательного сохранения грамматической категории («Ловкач», а не «Вёрткость»! «Убийца», а не «Смертельный удар»!) по меньшей мере странно — она здесь не несет никакого полезного смысла. *Не следует хвататься за первое значение из словаря (как в случаях со scrounge или ranger). *Перевод 1С последовательно упоминает «восстановление» (очков) здоровья, требование непременно использовать слова «излечение»/«исцеление» не выглядит чем-то заведомо нужным и полезным. *Также в этом списке: Растения объявлено ошибкой из-за использования множественного числа, но, насколько я могу судить, в играх так обозначаются и группы растений тоже (например). — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 18:57, октября 24, 2018 (UTC) *Поскольку таблица на странице ОШ стала совсем куцей, я раскидал оставшиеся ошибки Зета-сканирование, Пластиковая взрывчатка, Шашлык из игуаны, Эксперт-сапёр по подстатьям (с учетом повторов в разных играх). — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 19:14, октября 24, 2018 (UTC) Пупс Волт-Бой Смотрю оригинальное название Vault-Tec bobblehead и думаю, где в нём слова «Волт-Бой» и «пупс»? Понятно, что в русском нет точного перевода bobblehead (разве что «болванчик»). Понятно, что пупс — вообще про другое. Ясно, что «кукла „Волт-Тек“ с качающейся головой» не подходит. И можно догадаться по внешнему виду, что это фигурка Волт-Боя… Но давайте хотя бы как «трудности перевода» занесём в ОШ? Заодно переименуем в «Пупс Волт-Бо'я'» (если в редакторе нет опровержений). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:18, декабря 4, 2018 (UTC) "Ядер-Кола" и от нее производные. "Ядер-Кола" (англ. Nuka-Cola) - по мне одна из грубейших ошибок перевода всей серии игр "Fallout". Переводить слово "Nuka" как "Ядер" нельзя, ибо это торговая марка (отсылка на Coсa-Cola) как "Дженерал Атомикс" или "Масс Фьюжн", а не указание её радиоктивный состав. Правильный перевод "Нюка-Кола" ("Nuka-Cola"), "Нюка-Черри" ("Nuka-Cherry"), "Нюка-Кола Квантнум" ("Nuka-Cola Quantum") и тд. "Ядер-мир" или "Ядерный мир" (англ. Nuka World) - ошибка вытекающая из ошибки "Ядер-Колы". Это тематический парк развлечений торговой марки "Нюка-Кола", а не радиоктивная пустошь. Так что правильно переводи "Нюка Ворлд" или "Мир Нюки". ImperialBear (обсуждение) 18:13, января 4, 2019 (UTC) : Извините, в Убежище не принято выражаться подобным образом, исправил заголовок. По существу: выше есть пост участника с опытом профессионального переводчика, почитайте. Кроме того, часть Nuka в названии напитка образована от nuclear, то есть ядерный, и имеет не абстрактно-декоративный характер, а смысловой, что и передаёт вариант перевода «Ядер-кола» (т. е. русское название для носителя русского языка звучит примерно так же, как и английское для носителя английского). Никакой драмы в данном случае нет, думаю. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:52, января 4, 2019 (UTC) :: В теории да. На практике выглядит глупо и искажает контекст. Примерно, как если перевести "Vauit Tec" как "Подвал Тех" или "Погреб Тех"... И в контексте игры частица "Nu" в название от "Nuclear" '' -'' маркетинговый ход (то есть тот самый абстрактно-декоративный характер). Что-то типо "Nuclear era - Nuka-Cola". А еще в рецепте (судя по привыканию к ней) используются (или изначально использовались) листья "nuclear" подвид коки (в игре ядерное помешатество ведь было) - отсюда скорей всего и растет "Nuka". :: Для тех кто в танке: свое название "Coсa-Cola" получила от двух первоначальных ингредиентов: "Coсa" - от листьев коки и "Cola" от орехов колы. ImperialBear (обсуждение) 21:09, января 4, 2019 (UTC) Горис-студент Проблема в том, что "student" - не только "студент", но и "ученик". Второй термин выглядит более подходящим когтю смерти, учитывая, что образование он получал исключительно домашнее и самостоятельное. Кроме того, он воспринимает себя одновременно и как учёного, который уже что-то исследовал и которому есть, что сказать, а термин из перевода привлекает ассоциации, будто он только начал свою деятельность по данному "профилю". Кольт (обсуждение) 21:08, октября 23, 2019 (UTC)